1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for supporting a fluid dispensing means. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting an intravenous (IV) solution containment vessel, such as a bag or a bottle.
2. History of Related Art
Support holders for intravenous infusion bottles and bags are well known in the art. Generally, those holders for bottles comprise some type of clamp or buckle mechanism which serves to secure the bottle during suspension from some type of hook or bracket. These holders generally operate by exerting physical friction force against the outer surface of the bottle and provide a loop for hanging from a hook or, in the case of a single strap, some type of fixed mount to a wall or an IV stand.
IV bags are preferred over bottles because they are cheaper to make, safer, and may be stored more densely. However, the use of a strap or friction holding mechanism against a plastic bag filled with fluid is problematic. The most popular support apparatus provides some type of convoluted hook mechanism from which the upper end of the bag may be directly suspended. This assumes the inclusion of a reinforced hole at the upper end of the bag through which the hook can be inserted.
The prior art holding devices, whether made of clamping mechanisms that depend on friction against the side of a bottle, or alternatively, using convoluted hooks which are applied to plastic bags, share a similar problem. Any type of clamp or strap requires a two-handed approach to securing the bottle for use. However, in emergency situations, the medical technician or doctor is often in a hurry and extra time required to secure the IV bottle within a strap is time which could otherwise be spent saving a patient's life. The same is true for plastic bags suspended from hooks; the hook is often constructed so that the bag is not easily dislodged from the end. However, such convoluted construction again serves to delay the attachment of the bag to the hook and requires two hands on the part of the user. In the case of either type of holder, the attachment mechanism for IV stands and/or walls has not been standardized, and may cause further delay by unfamiliar users.
Therefore, what is needed is a standard holder or support apparatus which can be used for both IV bottles and bags that requires only a single-handed operation to secure the bottle/bag for use. Further, the support apparatus should be constructed so as to resist dislodging the bottle/bag due to accidental bumps or blows. The support apparatus should also be constructed so as not to damage the bottle/bag, and further, to protect the suspended containment vessel and its contents from injury. The support apparatus should also provide the advantages of easy replacement for the bottle/bag, and easy, standardized attachment to IV stands and/or walls. Finally, a support apparatus which can be molded from a single piece of plastic, so as to be made inexpensively, and having no moving parts, is also desirable.